Felices por siempre
by MarhayaXs
Summary: [Oneshot - R27] ¿Quien dice que todo es hermoso al inicio? Un estudiante de literatura, conoce a su peor enemigo: Un estudiante de leyes con el ego hasta las nubes. Su nombre: Renato D' Arcobaleno Su misión: Atormentar a Tsuna, hasta el fin de sus días


**Disclaimer: KHR No me pertenece, es propiedad de la hermosa y maravillosa Akira Amano. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes prestados solo con fines de entretener.**

 **Este Oneshot participa en la dinámica del grupo "R27 fanclub (the chaos club)" En Facebook**

 **Disfruten~**

 _[…Y entonces ellos fueron felices_]_

Pausó de escribir al terminar aquella frase. Cerró los ojos, reclinando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla y soltando un sonoro suspiro reflejando su cansancio.

No entendía la razón por la cual esa frase le había afectado de aquella manera, pero en retrospectiva entendía completamente su significado. Llevando su mente a rememorar los eventos de años atrás, que hacían parecer que todo era simplemente una ilusión.

* * *

Estaba a punto de culminar su último semestre de literatura, llámenlo casualidad o destino: le conoció. Irreverente, arrogante, prepotente, un completo dolor de cabeza que tenía a sus pies a prácticamente toda la universidad. Lo consideraban una leyenda en su ramo, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus calificaciones y que portaba el aire de todo abogado profesional no era para menos.

Su nombre era: Renato D' Arcobaleno.

En aquel momento, se encontraba preparando los argumentos finales para defender su tesis ante los académicos de su facultad. Estaba muy concentrado, revisando toda la documentación que había recolectado con el paso de los meses y se hallaba desordenada completamente sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Estaba cansado, sentía que si continuaba de aquella manera su cerebro iba a explotar y no tendría oportunidad alguna de retener toda la información que había estado leyendo, así que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Gokudera, el muchacho de cabellos plata que estaba en su mismo grupo, se encontraba igual o en peores condiciones que él, por lo que sintió la necesidad de levantarlo de su asiento, llevándolo prácticamente a rastras hasta la cafetería de la universidad.

—¡Agh! No puedo más. A este paso no tendré tiempo suficiente para preparar una adecuada presentación —Se quejó el castaño, mientras ingresaban a la cafetería.

—¡Décimo, por favor no se altere! Ya ha logrado abarcar la mayor parte de la información. Solo necesita un poco más de esfuerzo, luego podrá enfocarse en realizar la presentación —Trató de consolar el muchacho al desolado moreno.

Llegaron a la registradora en donde ordenaron un par de _**cafés**_ con la esperanza de que lograra espabilarlos un poco y así volver a la lucha. Estaban tan ensimismados en la conversación que el castaño no se percató de la persona que estaba enfrente de él, tropezando e inevitablemente derramando la mitad de su bebida.

—Lo lamento —Se disculpó, aun sin ver al sujeto en cuestión. Solo se lamentaba por aquel líquido vital que se encontraba en el suelo, inconscientemente soltó un nuevo suspiro cansino al tener que volver a hacer fila para ordenar uno nuevo.

—No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa al no prestar atención. —No supo que tenía aquel sujeto, pero el tono de su voz le hizo estremecerse por completo. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada para seguir disculpándose por el inconveniente, se vio atrapado por su oscuro mirar.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca durante largo rato sin saber que decir. El extraño de patillas rizadas, viendo el notorio mutismo del castaño enfrente de él, ofreció su propia bebida como pago de la ajena:

—Ten.

Le costó un poco al moreno reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo un suave rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y, con movimientos torpes, finalmente logro aceptar el _**café**_ de las manos ajenas.

—G-gracias —Tartamuedeo, pero logró agradecer el gesto y así surgió una atmosfera agradable entre los dos.

—La próxima, podrías disimular mejor las ganas de conocerme —Esas palabras, acompañadas de la sonrisa autosuficiente del azabache, fueron lo necesario para romper el momento, dejándolo a la vista de todos como un completo idiota.

Humillado y con la bilis en la garganta, arrojó con molestia la bebida a la basura. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la biblioteca con un Gokudera atrás de él, tratando de apaciguar su furia, ese acontecimiento solo fue el preludio de algo mucho peor.

Por alguna razón luego de aquel suceso, no importaba en donde se encontrara o con quien estuviera, siempre aparecía el de patillas para amargarle la existencia. Al principio trato de ignorarlo, pero descubrió que el azabache era increíblemente persistente, así que gradualmente le comenzó a devolver los insultos y las pullas que le lanzaba. Llegó a pensar que eso bastaría para alejarlo, sin embargo parecía más motivado a seguir molestándolo. Hasta el día en que entregaría finalmente su tesis.

Estaba completamente nervioso, sabía que si lograba aprobar no solo podría graduarse con honores, también que jamás volvería a toparse con la exasperante molestia del azabache. Fue el último en pasar, sentía como lentamente su propio cuerpo en cualquier segundo lo haría fallar. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, al abrirlos se llenó de valor, saliendo a exponer sin dudar.

Fueron los 45 minutos más largos de su vida, sin embargo lo había logrado, había aprobado. Agradeció a los presentes y antes de retirarse noto como cierta persona estaba en el auditorio mirándolo fijamente. Frunció el ceño, se dio vuelta y finalmente abandono el lugar.

Pero antes de poder reunirse con sus amigos, una mano le atrapo sin darle la oportunidad de escapar. Antes de lograr hacer algo al respecto, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, tomándolos con hambre. Una declaración salida de la nada, que lo dejó completamente desconcertado. Unos ojos que llevaba meses aborreciendo, reflejaban un amor incondicional. Y entonces estaba él, riendo mientras se ocultaba entre los brazos ajenos, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Las cosas entre ellos dos siempre han sido un ir y venir de emociones, pero dos años después de lo sucedido, aún le sigue pareciendo increíble que su relación iniciara así. Sonrió como un tonto, siendo sorprendido por la taza de _**café**_ que fue depositada a su lado.

—¿Recordando algo gracioso? —Preguntó el azabache, luego de depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Nada en especial, solo como nos conocimos, amor. —Respondió, para devolver el beso a su novio que lo recibió sin dudar.

Tal vez no fueran la pareja del siglo, pero puede decir sin dudar que _**"Serían felices por siempre"**_

* * *

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_ _  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 _ **Chan chan chaaaaaan ¡He vuelto por estos lares con algo pequeñito! Aunque paso a informarles también que he comenzado a utilizar wattpad, por ende las historias se suben primero en esa plataforma y cuando estén mas bonitas y decentes, las subo aquí.**_

 _ **Me encuentran por "MarhayaXs"**_

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
